monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cottonmouth255/Monster Hunter Destiny Credits!
Greetings and many great hellos! As you all know, the Monster Hunter Destiny trilogy is done and over with. Taka's happy, his friends are happy, villains and monsters have been conquered. And it's time for us to give him and his story a proper farewell before I move on to my next thrilling story! So, let the credits roll! Acknowledgements Inspiration Taka's name - Taka the Vengeful Gobul (Whom I Hate Above All Else) Taka the Vengeful Gobul's name - a certain Barraki I know and love Taka's original gang (Illeera, Relcia, Mylie, Kread, Ryka, Taahnn, Hornt, and Kiem) - my good friends Arielle, Claire, Emily, Drake, Kyra, Nathan, North, and Mike Elric '''- the protagonist of Fullmetal Alchemist '''Hydra, Ignus, and Terra - water, fire, and earth Reia and Jin - Rathian and Zinogre's Japanese names, Rioreia and Jinouga Dronk the Thondriun - Trank, a character from the Shark Wars book series All of my fanon monsters - my own imagination The plot of Monster Hunter Destiny '''- How to Train Your Dragon '''Taka and Relcia's relationship - my old crush on my friend Claire Taka and Illeera's relationship '''- my actual relationship with my friend Arielle '''Lauren - my Felyne Comrade in MHFU Encouragement My good friends - see above MH Fanon Wiki Members - UkantorEx, Autis21XT, Zeldas ganon, Joker550, Transmorphic Wyvern, Master Ceadeus 27, Giant enemy Crab11, Gojira57, and all others A big thanks to you all! Pictures Used Thanks to the MH Wiki for its extensive selection of Monster Hunter pictures. Music Used A big thanks to the people on Youtube who uploaded these fantastic pieces of music. From Monster Hunter '''- Dire Miralis theme, Abiorugu theme, HR 100 Great Forest theme, HR 100 Desert theme, LR Phase 3 Taikun Zamuza theme, Odeibatorasu theme, HR 100 Highland theme '''From Pokemon - Ghetsis battle theme From Fossil Fighters: Champions '''- BB Brigade theme, Don Boneyard theme, Zongazonga/Joe Wildwest theme '''From Rayman 3 - Mecha-Squid theme, Reflux the Knarren theme From Bionicle Heroes - Zaktan battle theme, Thok battle theme, Vezon battle theme From Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole - "More Baggywrinkles" ending theme Special Mention This trilogy was nominated for Wikia's "Time to Play" innovation. I'm sure this is a huge honor, and it encourages me to keep writing like never before! MHD Soundtrack (Music Used) Planned Fanfics Now's the fun part. YOU get to vote on which Monster Hunter fanfic I get to do next. To be fair, I'm going to briefly explain each of them... Searching for a Voice - not part of a series, follows a band of misfit monsters led by a young Qurupeco, various 3rd Gen and 4th Gen monsters are used, placed before MHD, some MHD references are made Heroes of Moga - first installment in its own trilogy, following a new generation of characters and monsters, a direct sequel to Monster Hunter Destiny: The Darkness Within, 3rd Gen monsters predominantly appear MHD: Taka's Journey - takes place in between MHD and HoM, brand-new monsters appear Monster Hunters: Champions - a crossover between Monster Hunter and Fossil Fighters: Champions, follows the main cast of FFC (Dina and the Caliosteo Patrol Team, and their mortal enemies the BB Brigade) as their own world and that of Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate combine How to Hunt a Monster - a crossover between Monster Hunter and How to Train Your Dragon, follows the same basic plotline as the HTTYD movie, except with the characters fighting and eventually taming monsters, also a TON of added storyline What fanfiction should I write next? Searching for a Voice Heroes of Moga MHD: Taka's Journey Monster Hunters: Champions How to Hunt a Monster NOTE: The one with the most votes will be written first, the one with the second most will be written next, etc. ---- So, farewell and many great goodbyes, and I'll see you for the next MH fanfic! - Cottonmouth255 (Cm255) Category:Blog posts